Session 106
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 7:20 PM] DM: Recaaaaaap PM DM: Dawnguard picked up Gayle on their way to Kenbow to find out about the root of the rumors surrounding the Moonborn and the cause of innocents dying. Along the way, the group's dealt with racist guards, more racist guards, a man in a grey cloak and his friends who are hunting the Moonborn, a blast from Ry's past. PM DM: Ryleigh and Seirixori are on Adventure, about 30' from the closest guard. The rest of you are in a cart about 10' back from Adventure. Seir has summoned wolves and told them to chase the horses and ox off. Four of them are doing so. Four are still trying to scare the guards away from the female half-elf. The mounted guard fell off his spooked horse. The three guards are in defensive positions around the commoners against the wolves. The commoners are currently huddled together. You can see now that two appear to be dark-skinned humans or half-elves and the other is a silver-scaled dragonborn. One of the guards turned to Ryleigh and said, "Don't just stand there! Put that sword to use and help us deal with these wolves." PM DM: What do you want to do? PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pulls Adventure to a stop, her brows furrowing at the guard yelling at them. PM Seirixori: Seir slides down, off of Adventure and jogs back to the group and says, as quiet as she can, "Do not attack unless I do, please." She then takes off into the forest. PM Urrak: Urrak nods and takes a deep breath, "I got a bad feelin' about this..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Riding forward after Seir gets off, she hops down, placing herself between the wolves and the commoners, draws Dawnbringer as she does. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle nods. "Worst case we can take on the guards, but I worry about the safety of the civilians after the dust settles." PM Seirixori: Once she gets to the forest line and behind a few trees Seir uses her thaumaturgy once more to yell in Abyssal to the wolves, "Howl and then run into the forest!" PM DM: The wolves do so. PM DM: The guards keep their weapons up, worried about what all yelling means. PM Urrak: Urrak drives the cart closer, pulling up next to Adventure PM Seirixori: Seir waits for them to come back, dismisses them, and casts plant growth on the area around them, leaving 3 trails from the forest towards where the guards are. PM DM: Plant growth on the road? PM Seirixori: ((it's wherever any plants are get overgrown in a 100ft radius)) PM DM: So the grass grows tall, the shrubs get thicker, the trees themselves seem to thicken, their branches filling out and hanging low over the rest of the forest. It looks like the Fytulk itself is encroaching on what little space is carved out for the road to pass. PM DM: The guards look more and more uneasy. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle's fist clenches and her face mirrors the looks on the guards', for just a moment. PM DM: The guard with the bloodied sword reaches down and grabs the female half-elf, yanking her to her feet. PM Seirixori: Seir summons two dire wolves next to her, telling them to surround the guards and only attack if attacked. She then yells, "HAT!" in infernal before shifting into a dire wolf herself, one she's seen in Limabey, that has scars and a bitten ear. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's momentarily distracted by the guard grabbing the woman, but she plunges her hand into the bag of holding and places the hat on her head. PM DM: The guard with the half-elf starts moving backwards, trying to move down the road. The archer next to him kicks at the dragonborn. "You, move." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh also moves back, along with the guards and the commoners. PM Seirixori: Seir howls and starts growling when the guard starts moving, "Ry, tell him the forest wants them... or the civilians, he can choose? The blood? I don't know." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "The forest is unhappy," Ryleigh says to the guards. "Give it the commoners so we can run. Maybe it wants blood." PM DM: For the record, Rainsilver and Monty look uneasy too. PM DM: Ryleigh, deception. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((27, nat 20)) PM DM: One of the guards says in a wavering voice, "Told you you shouldn't've stabbed him. Don't bleed in the forest." PM DM: The one holding the female half-elf jerks his chin at the bleeding, probably dead half-elf on the ground and says, "Give it that one. Toss it out there. The lizard too, if you gotta." PM Urrak: Urrak jumps off the cart and tries to calm the horses. PM Seirixori: Seir moves forward, growling more, focusing on the one holding the half-elf, "Ry how do we get them all? Do we need to?" PM DM: As the wolves come out of the forest, snarling, the guards start backing up more. The two with bows point them at the wolves. The third kind of half-tosses the bloodied half-elf in their direction. The dragonborn cries out in resistance to the action, causing the guard to then kick her towards the wolves as well. PM Seirixori: Seir snaps at the guards as the one kicks the dragonborn, but continues to slowly advance on the one with the half-elf, still keeping a decent distance, but hoping to make clear what she wants. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Feigning worry, Ryleigh also moves back with guards and the half elf, she says, "I think it wants them all." PM DM: The guard shakes his head. "Can't have this one." PM DM: The two archers raise their bows, pointing them at the two closest wolves. PM DM: The dragonborn kneels over the body of the half-elf, half covering his body, but watching the wolves carefully. PM DM: Perception checks, please. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((8)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((17)) PM Seirixori: ((16)) PM Urrak: ((6)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh mouths to Seir, "This isn't working, they aren't going to give her up without a fight." PM Sariel: ((24)) PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle notices the dragonborn attempting to cast a spell and casts counterspell under her breath. PM Gayle Silbando: ((DC 13)) PM DM: Ok. You see her blink, confused. PM Seirixori: "Fuck it." Seir howls and runs to attack the guard holding the half-elf. PM DM: Roll initiative. PM Urrak: ((22)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((4)) PM Sariel: ((23.18)) PM Brimeia: ((14)) PM Seirixori: ((4)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((18)) PM DM: Ok! @Sariel you see the scarred wolf charge at the group. You're still in the cart. The dragonborn and half-elf are on the ground near the wolves and the guards have the other half-elf in their hands. PM Sariel: Sariel jumps out of the cart and runs in front of the horses. PM DM: Do you want to take an action or bonus? PM Sariel: ((is there anything I can even do?)) PM DM: You can dash to move further, you can attack, you can try to do something creative... what does Sariel want to do? PM Sariel: Sariel dashes up to Guard 1. PM DM: Ok! You can dash as a bonus action. Do you want to use your action, hold it, or end your turn? PM Sariel: ((Hold it)) PM DM: Ok, so what action and what's the trigger? PM DM: Like 'hold attack until...' PM Sariel: ((oh nvm. just end it)) PM DM: @Urrak ! PM Urrak: Urrak will run towards the crowd and situate herself between the two 'saved' commoners and the guards. PM Urrak: She'll also cast healing word on the possibly dead one PM DM: Looking which direction? PM Urrak: towards the guards PM DM: Ok. The spell fails. Action? PM Urrak: Urrak will hold her action unless attacked by a guard. PM DM: Ok, guard 1 will release his arrow at the wolf. The arrow pierces the wolf's shoulder. PM DM: He then draws another and releases it, but the arrow soars high and flies off into the woods. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh glances over her shoulder, and she sings a few words under her breath. ((casting hold person on the guard holding the half-elf; 16 deception)) PM DM: He fails the save and is paralyzed. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((end turn)) PM DM: Ok, the wolves are going to attack Guards 1 and 4.... and Seir go ahead and roll your attack too because I really should've let you do that first. PM Seirixori: ((16 to hit, 6damage)) PM Seirixori: ((and the phone thing maybe?)) PM DM: One wolf bites the first archer for 13 damage and he's knocked prone. The other wolf hits the other for 9 and is also knocked prone... and the guard wolfSeir attacks also fails his save. PM DM: The attack against the paralyzed guard is critical, though, so roll another 2d6, Seir. PM Seirixori: ((6)) PM DM: Ok! Gunnloda's turn, she's going to get out and move to the two commoners. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Bri moves up towards the dragonborn, as close as she can make it with dash. PM DM: You can get to her with just movement. PM DM: Action? PM Brimeia: Hold action, but Brimeia will whisper as quietly and subtly as she can that the wolves are friends. PM DM: Hold what action until what trigger? PM Brimeia: Uh, attack if attacked by a guard. PM DM: Ok. PM DM: Guard 4 is going to scramble backwards, and the wolf will get an attack of opportunity. And hit. But when the wolf is done gnawing on his leg, he's going to stand and fire at the wolf. It hits for 19 damage. Then he fires again and misses. PM DM: Guard 3 will attack with his blade. He slashes at the wolf for 9 damage. PM DM: It's pretty badly hurt at this point. PM DM: Guard 2 is held and prone, and rolls a 20 on his save, so he is no longer paralyzed, but it's the end of his turn and he's still prone. PM DM: The dragonborn just blinks at Bri and casts a spell on the half-elf. PM DM: @Seirixori ! The guard next to you is not paralyzed, but is prone. PM Seirixori: Seir bites him again. ((22 a, 7d)) PM DM: Ok! @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle gets out of the cart as well and dashes next to Bri. ((end)) PM DM: Back to the top! @Sariel ... the wolves are attacking the guards, Ryleigh cast a spell on one of them, none of them have been hostile to anyone in your group yet. PM DM: The female half-elf is still surrounded by the guards who are surrounded by the wolves. PM Sariel: Sariel does nothing. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak will move to the side of guard 3 and hold her attack unless provoked PM DM: Guard 1 is kind of surrounded, but doesn't know that, so he'll try to back away, taking an attack of opportunity from the wolf and Ryleigh. PM DM: @Sariel can take an attack of opportunity on him, if you would like to. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh will take the AOO ((24H, 10D)). PM DM: Ryleigh pins the guard to the ground with Dawnbringer, preventing his movement. He looks up at her with shock and betrayal across his face. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Using her action, Ryleigh is going to grab the girl, forcing her in the space behind her. "Get back to your friends and get to our cart. We'll protect you as best we can." She'll then grab her shield from her back and turn to face the guards. PM DM: On the wolves' turns, they'll attack Guards 3 and 1. Guard 3 gets yanked prone, taking his first damage. Guard 1 manages to avoid the wolf's jaws. PM DM: Gunnloda's eyes go dark. Her hand comes up and she mutters something, and two of the guards become paralyzed, and Ryleigh watches her arm swing forward and slash into the prone guard again. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Bri will move up, rage, and smack the closest guard, taking Ryleigh's attack as a cue that they can do the same PM DM: It will be a critical hit if you hit (with advantage). PM Brimeia: (uhh what do i roll now?) PM Brimeia: (for damage) PM DM: another d12 PM Brimeia: ((20 a, 15 + 9)) PM DM: Brimeia's axe slams down on the guard's chest and black mist rises out of him, wrapping around Bri and soaking into her skin. PM DM: Guard 4 is going to look around... and book it. PM DM: Guard 3 is paralyzed, and is still paralyzed. PM DM: Guard 2 is stuck between two wolves, and will disengage to move away. PM DM: The female half elf will run to the dragonborn. "What do we do?" PM DM: And the dragonborn will lift the other body and start moving away from the fight, the other half-elf following behind. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: ((how far are the ones that ran?)) PM DM: One is about 5' away from you, the other is about 60. PM Seirixori: Growling, Seir decides to shift into an Allosaurus and beelines for the guard 60' away, swiping him with her claw. ((17a, 6d and need a str save for prone 13DC)) PM DM: He saves, but is now even more scared. PM DM: Ok... as everyone's fighting, there's a strange crackling sound, and a dark hole appears in a nearby tree, then another creature, a humanoid shaped plant creature that looks like glowing black energy covered in bark, steps out of it. And it grows a long club out of its hand and charges Urrak. PM DM: Luckily it misses with both swings. PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: ((Do I recognize what this is?)) PM DM: No. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle doesn't know whether to be more angry at the guards, or terrified about the new enemy, so she casts levitate on the plant creature. ((Con save DC15)) PM Gayle Silbando: She runs towards the guard who got away. ((end)) PM DM: The thing starts floating. .. and looks very confused. PM DM: @Sariel You can step forward and attack the still paralyzed guard at advantage for an auto-crit. PM Sariel: Sariel's gonna run and attack Guard 2. PM DM: That works too. lol PM Sariel: ((28a 13p 3c)) PM DM: Frost Brand does indeed stab deep into the guard's side. PM DM: @Urrak you have a paralyzed guard in front of you and an evil Groot in the air behind you. PM Urrak: Urrak will attack the guard, she'll deal with the floating plant man once he get back down. PM DM: Advantage, crit damage PM Urrak: ((30a, 24d)) PM DM: The red swirls in the black blade pulse like a heartbeat as the blood pools around it, then soaks into the blade itself, disappearing and drawing more blood from the guard's body dealing an additional 10 necrotic damage and giving Urrak 10 temp hp. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh will run her full movement, then hum a tune that causes her to disappear and reappear by the fleeing guard. She'll swing Dawnbringer at him. ((18H, 16D)) PM DM: The wolves will attack Guard 3. PM DM: They take him in their jaws and play tug of war, snapping his spine. PM DM: Guard 2 will attack Sariel and make a run for it. 17 hits, for 6 damage. If she wants to use Uncanny Dodge, she can half it, but it uses her reaction so she can't take AOOs. PM DM: @Sariel ? PM Sariel: ((So if I take the damage I get an AOO?)) PM DM: Yes PM Sariel: Sariel grunts in pain and attempts another attack. ((15a)) PM DM: That one will miss. PM DM: The commoners all get past the cart. PM DM: The plant creature will grow a club from its foot and kick at Urrak for another two swings. Neither of which hits. It makes a deep, menacing, dark sound. PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM DM: @Seirixori PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle sighs at the plant thing still trying to attack Urrak. "Now is not the time," she deadpans and yeets a chromatic orb of fire at the thing. PM Gayle Silbando: ((16a, 15 fire d)) PM DM: The fire crackles over its bark, catching several pieces until they sizzle away, doing double damage. PM Seirixori: Seir bites the guard. ((nat 20- 26, 27d)) PM DM: Seir snaps him in half like the T Rex in Jurassic Park. There's another runner about 40' back from you. PM Seirixori: Seir turns and goes up to him, sticking her face in his face and grins. PM DM: @Sariel . The plant dude's in the air. The only remaining runner is 30' away and both Ry and Seir are out there with him. PM Sariel: Sariel yells in frustration at the guard who ran away from her, and turns around to shoot the plant thing with her crossbow. ((21a 7p)) PM DM: The bolt hits and sticks into a piece of bark. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak will strike the tree monster with her greatsword PM Urrak: ((11, 12 and 28, 13)) PM DM: The second strike hits. The bark splinters and more of it falls away, revealing more of the dark energy beneath. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Adventure is going to run past all of you and towards Ryleigh, trampling the guard attempting to escape on the way. ((18H, 9D; 26 - crit - 12D)) PM DM: Adventure knocks him prone and steps on his face. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to use her movement to meet Adventure at the guard, swinging Dawnbringer. ((29H - crit, 16D)) PM DM: And then Ryleigh brings Dawnbringer down, killing him so she doesn't have to hear the noise he's making.. PM DM: Wolves... can't reach. PM DM: Gunnloda casts sacred flame and it takes double damage. PM DM: More of the bark burns away. PM DM: @Brimeia PM DM: Actually, hold for tech. PM DM: So you guys continue to pinata and burn the tree thing until all its bark falls away. A burst of black energy causes it to fall back to the ground, but Gayle levitates it again and you continue peppering it with attacks until it dies . PM DM: The shriveled husk of a tree man falls to the ground. PM DM: And that's where we'll end for tonight. Back - Next (Back to Logs)